1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating device having a rotor that is rotatably supported with respect to a fixed body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive, such as a hard disk drive, is an example of the rotating device. Size reduction and increase in storage capacity of the disk drive have led to a 2.5-inch disk drive with a storage capacity on the order of 2.0 TB. Due to this trend in the size reduction and the increase in the storage capacity of the disk drive, various electronic apparatuses are now equipped with the disk drive. Particularly a portable electronic apparatus, such as a lap-top personal computer, a digital video camera, and the like, are now equipped with the disk drive. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-151882 proposes an example of a conventional disk drive.
Compared to the disk drive provided in a desk-top electronic apparatus, such as a desk-top personal computer, the disk drive provided in the portable electronic apparatus require improved shock resistance and vibration resistance, in order to withstand shock of a fall and vibration while the portable electronic apparatus is carried by a user.
Because large-capacity contents, such as high definition video clips, are becoming popular, there are demands to further increase the storage capacity of the disk drive. One technique of increasing the storage capacity of the disk drive sets a width of a recording track narrow, and sets a magnetic head close to a surface of a magnetic recording disk. However, when a gap between the magnetic head and the surface of the disk is narrow, the magnetic head may hit the disk when the shock or the like is applied to the disk drive. In addition, when the width of the recording track is narrow, tracing of the recording track by the magnetic head may be disturbed by the shock applied to the disk drive. These phenomena may generate a data read error and/or a data write error.
These phenomena are not limited to the disk drive, and may occur in other types of rotating devices that rotationally drive the disk.